


Guardian Angel

by Roses_Sunset



Series: Guardian Angel Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2009, Blood, F/M, Powerful, Reader-Insert, Stiles, Teen Wolf, True Alpha, lydia martin - Freeform, mtv, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: A new mystical stranger saves Stiles unbeknownst to him. Now Stiles is determined to found out why and who you are before it’s too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story nothing way to long but I hope you guys enjoy it and follow my Tumblr @fantasyshows
> 
> comment if you guys want to see more!

You walked around the woods looking for him. You were finally allowed to roam around Beacon Hills you only needed to follow one rule. Don't interfere. That didn't mean you couldn't see him. You heard the howling of the werewolves downhills. You knew this wouldn’t end well, you ran towards the sound, the sudden flash of pain hit you stomach core causing you to tilt toward in pain, he was hurt. You finally made it to the edge of the hill. 

You were at the top of the hill looking at the fight going on downhill. The werewolves were fighting one another and Stiles was in the middle of it. Don’t interfere. Nathaniel’s words resonated into your head. The trees provided you cover from the wolves letting you be out of sight.

You cursed yourself before heading down there. You waited till the werewolves were fighting in another area leaving Stiles alone before going there. Stiles was injured, he was scratched on his chest. If left alone he would turn, you couldn’t let that happen. When you got there he was pale his mouth barely opening. He didn’t notice you until you were in front of him.

“who-“ His eyes were closing while he tried speaking. You touched his forehead feeling he was burning up. I can’t help but interfere

“shh” You placed your hand on his wound focusing your energy there. You felt the energy from inside you move into your hand. A small light appeared from under your hands. Stiles winced as the wound started closing. You whispered him something wanting to make sure he was okay but you heard his friend calling for him. 

“Goodbye Stilinksi” You disappeared into the night before you could be spotted.

Stiles tried to talk to you but you disappeared before he could. He lifted his shirt seeing the wound gone, he still felt a bit weak. He tried to lift his self up but Scott came before he did. He lifted stiles up dragging him to a tree.

“Stiles are you ok I saw you were hurt” Scott lifted the shirt seeing if he could help. The claw lines remained on the shirt but the wound was gone. Scott was confused, just as much as Stiles.

“But how?” Stiles didn’t know what to say all he could remember was the silhouette of a person, then a light and then the wound was gone.

“I don’t know but I want to find out” There was thunder coming from the west. Both boys left before it became stronger. You went back to the top of the hill listening to the conversation. When you hear the thunder you knew something was going on. You left before anyone could see you.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was driving to his house coming back from the library, he was getting a few books so he could read up on monster myths and literature. He was looking at the books before looking back at the roads. There was a huge storm that came from basically out of nowhere. The windshield wipers were becoming too slow for the rain that was happening. A crack of thunder boomed the sky, there was a bright light in front of him before seeing the tree fall causing him to swerve. The road was blocked Stiles swerved trying to miss hitting the tree causing him to fall into a ditch. Stiles was knocked unconscious, if he was left there he would surely die. You were still weak from last time and you were already being investigated by the two you tried to stay off the radar.

You yanked the door open, trying to free Stiles. Stiles body was limp you tried to keep him from moving around too much. You kept his body still before breaking the seatbelt off of him lifting him out of the car you took him to the streets. You checked his wrist for a pulse, there was a soft one. You teleported Stiles and yourself to the front of the hospital. You went to the phone line in the corner picking it up and dialing the hospital.

The line rang a couple of seconds before picking up. “There’s a boy outside of the hospital he was in an accident” You hung up before the lady asked anything else.

Mellisa came out seeing Stiles sitting up against a tree. She called a team taking him inside, you went back to his car to see what happened. The tree was burned at the edge meaning a lightning hit it. You grabbed the books from his car throwing it into the woods letting nature handle that.

A couple days went by before you showed up again. You checked in on Stiles who was in bed sleeping, you checked his status to make sure he was safe. You were gonna leave when he caught your wrist.

“Who are you” You saw people coming towards his room and you couldn’t let them see you.

“Goodbye stiles” You gave him a kiss on his forehead before heading towards the bathroom. “wait!” Stiles got out of bed following you. You closed the door behind you stopping Stiles from seeing you disappear. Stiles opened the door again seeing you were gone. He didn’t understand how you disappear and appear whenever you like. Scott came from the hall looking for Stiles.

Scott looked at the bathroom seeing Stiles standing up. “Why are you out of bed, my mom says you can’t move too much or you’ll open your wounds.” Stiles looked between Scott and the bathroom still shocked. Stiles mumbled something before heading back to bed.

“Who was she?“ Scott helped Stiles back to his bed. Stiles laid back down on his bed sitting up.

“Who are you talking about?” Stiles touched his head trying to remember her. She had a familiarity but he couldn’t pin from where.

“the girl I remember her from somewhere, she was here” Scott looked around smelling the air. When he didn’t catch a scent he walked to Stiles again.

“no one was here stiles” Stiles was confused she was here she, he remembers her being here.

“wheres my car did you guys find my car”His car, he was found outside of the hospital.

“Yes it was in a ditch the door was broken, so was your seatbelt” She has super strength?

“it must’ve been the girl, Scott did you find the books in my car” Scott was confused what was going on to Stiles.

“there were no books in your car”


	3. Chapter 3

The house was dark, the only light guiding you was the moonlight coming through the window. You entered stiles room trying to find him. You sensed that Stiles was hurt but he was missing and you couldn’t find him. Once you got closer you saw him lying motionless in his bed, there was something off. You didn’t sense he was weak but you did sense he was hurt. You walked up to him placing your hand on his chest healing him the best you could.

Stiles’ eyes shot open before jumping out of the bed and heading to the door. He threw some type of dust on the floor. Your gut was telling you to escape, that something was wrong. You tried teleporting out but something was stopping you. You walked up to Stiles trying to figure out why but you hit an invisible wall. The electricity hit your whole entire body causing you to fall on the floor making you weak. You looked around the room seeing the dust form a circle. You didn’t know what it was but it was stopping you from escaping.

“what is this Stiles?” You tried getting up but it made you feel nauseous. You took a deep breath before getting up again.

“Mountain Ash, it stops monsters from using their powers,” He stayed quiet for a second before speaking again. “how do you know my name who are you, more importantly, what are you?” You feared this was gonna happen stiles was smart and dedicated when it came to figuring out things.

“Stiles you are messing with something that is way too dangerous for you and way out of your league” You growled. The feeling of being weak angered you. You tried to walk out again but kept getting shocked.

“I can handle monsters" Stiles retorted. Thunder rumbled in the background only growing stronger.

“I’m no monster” you implied.

“I just need to know who you are”

“You don’t ‘remember me do you huh” You heard, the sound of a car parking in the driveway. Stiles left you alone going downstairs to go see who it was. Scott came inside seeing Stiles sweating.

“Scott I got her, the girl”

“the girl from the hospital” Scott didn’t understand his obsession with the girl.

“yes” A lightning struck the house causing all the lights to shut off for a second before turning them on again. There was another lightning struck but this time it included a huge boom coming from Stiles room. Both ran to stiles room, the mountain ash was destroyed only leaving a burnt circle. The girl was gone nowhere to be seen.

“I thought no monsters can cross Mountain Ash?” Stiles asked Scott.

“Unless they’re powerful, remember when I broke it?” Stiles was thinking of something you said. Your handling something out of your league. That’s when Stiles realized he was handling something very dangerous and he got you angry.

You popped into an abandoned warehouse, you used the remaining of your strength to take you to somewhere no one would see you. You couldn’t escape from there but you knew now that someone helped you escaped and knew what you were doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles slammed the book shut sighing in defeat. “I can’t find anything. There aren’t many things that can break through Mountain Ash and none seem to connect with what I’ve witnessed” Scott was still reading the book couldn’t find anything either. He walked to behind Stiles trying to calm him.

“Maybe we should-“ Stiles cut Scott off arguing back. 

“She’s real Scott I know she’s real I saw her” Stiles felt guilty for screaming at his best friend but he couldn’t find anything on you almost like you didn’t exist.

“I know she is real Stiles I saw the Mountain ash, but if she’s something that powerful that can break through Mountain Ash, do you really want them as your enemy?” Stiles agreed on what Scott said but something wasn’t adding up. It never hurt you but something unknown is dangerous.”I think it’s better to just forget about it. It’s been weeks since you’ve last seen her maybe she’s gone for good” Scott touched Stiles shoulder hoping to not get a bad reaction.

“I have a feeling she’s not gone yet” Stiles left the room leaving Scott alone. He went to his room to get sleep, God knows he hasn’t been getting much of that.

Outside Stiles home, you stood near the woods to provide cover. You were listening to their conversation You wanted to know how much they know, to your luck they didn’t know much. You were so focused on the conversation you didn’t notice someone walking behind you.

“You’re still on with that boy” The voice surprised you for a second before realizing who it was. You stopped focusing on the house paying attention to Nathanial.

“He’s not a boy, you’re just too old” The light shut off in the house signaling you to go away now. You walked into the woods, Nathanial behind you.

“He doesn’t even trust you why stick with him?” Nathaniel questioned.

“I owe him” Nathanial was angering you-you don’t have the patience you once had but still Nathanial was being quite insufferable these past few weeks.

“You owe him nothing you are powerful he’s a mere human” The trees started swaying from the wind. Thunder rolled in the sky.

“He’s the reason I am this powerful he’s not just some puny human” You yelled. A crack of thunder boomed right on top of you.

“This is the second time I had to save you from this human you wish to protect. How many more time do I have to before you realize that what you are doing is ridiculous” You stood quietly contemplating what Nathaniel said. You owed Stiles no matter what the cost is.

“You can’t protect him for the rest of his life.” You walked away not wanting to speak anymore.

“I think it’s time for you to go Nathaniel” Nathaniel stayed still not agreeing. “I said to go” Nathaniel opened his mouth before closing it again.

“Fine but you will regret it y/n not now but soon you will” Nathaniel left before you could say anything else. You walked back to the home seeing Stiles come out of the house the phone in his ear. He was walking to his car. You looked up seeing the full moon

“Please don’t make me regret this Stilinski” You whispered. Stiles stopped in his tracks looking around the street. You disappeared into the woods again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midway point to the ending of this book do you guys want more

Stiles was bringing food for his dad who was doing a late shift. He decided to take a break from you. He grabbed his dad a burger from a burger joint before heading to the police station. The Jeep was still in the shop from the accident. It’s been a few days now and Stiles has been walking around town now. The station wasn’t too far from the restaurant so he just walked it instead asking for a ride.

When Stiles arrived at the Police Station it was getting dark. Stiles walked in greeting the front desk before heading to his dad’s office. Stilinski was reading a file not paying attention to who was coming in

“Hey dad I brought you lunch, what are you up to now” There were papers pinned onto a board string connecting them.

“Mass murder, four kids were found dead at the park on Maple Street, their blood was drained,” Stiles flinched, he hated when little kids got hurt.

“You think it’s some type of supernatural sacrifice?” Stiles asked his dad.

“No, I think it’s just another psychopath who doesn’t deserve to be out in the world” Stilinski rubbed his temples trying not to get angry.

“Maybe this’ll cheer you up, I got you your favorite” Stiles sat in front of his dad placing the bag in front of him. His dad opened the bag grabbing the food. Both of them sat down eating and talking about the case looking for clues.

“Thanks stiles for the lunch, I have to talk to you though” Stiles sat upright waiting for his dad. “Listen Scott called me. He told me what you’ve been up to. I’m worried about you, he says that your obsession with this is reaching dangerous levels. I had to change your floor because of the burnt ground” Stiles put his head down not wanting to say anything too bad.

“You don’t understand” Stilinski cut off Stiles.

“No maybe I don’t understand but what you’re doing is unhealthy no matter the circumstance” The door opened behind them. Scott came in standing in the corner.

“Stiles we’re just worried about you”

“Well stop, what I need is my best friend to be on my side” Stiles left the station on walking towards his house. Scott followed behind him, Stiles was a few feet away trying to be faster than Stiles.

“You know what Scott I was there for you all the time no matter how crazy the idea” Scott felt guilty Stiles was right. They were crossing the abandoned street when Scott stopped Stiles.

“I do understand, ok listen I will help you search for her but I don’t want you to stay the whole time thinking about her, come on man please” Stiles was tired of being on his own and fighting his best friend. His skin was becoming cold from the temperature drop.

“Fine” Scott grinned hugging Stiles he’s just glad that he got his best friend back. There was a bright beam heading towards them. Stiles froze not moving from the speeding vehicle. Scott realized what was happening; he pushed Stiles to the sidewalk taking the force himself. The sound of impact scared Stiles. Stiles saw the vehicle hit Scott then drive away. He was too stunned to figure out the license plate.

Stiles ran to Scott trying to help him. “Scott! Scott hey, hey are you okay” Scott was dizzy and he felt the bones already healing from the impact. Stiles lifted Scott taking him to the sidewalk, Scott got up flinching in pain.

“What happened?” Stiles started piecing it together. Scott sat upright leaning on the wall.

“Scott ever since the other night I almost died 3 times, I don’t find that as a coincidence” He looked at the street seeing if the car was coming back.

“yeah me either anymore” Both boys stayed on the sidewalk close to the darkness hoping not to be seen


	6. Chapter 6

“I brought three more books from the library, one I had to force the librarian to give up” Scott slammed the books into the table scaring Stiles. Stiles was falling asleep but he was persistent in figuring out “you promised you wouldn’t obsess over it anymore” Scott scolded Stiles.

“I know I know I promise just tonight then tomorrow I’ll spend all day outside the books, hey we could practice lacrosse tomorrow” Stiles tried to bribe Scott to not argue tonight. Scott frowned but agreed nonetheless. He wished you luck leaving to help out Liam on a problem. Stiles said goodbye to Scott before getting himself a cup of coffee for the night.

Stiles spent the rest of the night studying trying to look for clues on what you are. He knew Scott really didn’t like it but he needed to figure out who you are there was some sort of resemblance to you but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Ever since you started showing up death knocked on Stiles door way too much for it to be a coincidence. Like he said one time, one’s an incident, two a coincidence and threes a pattern.

Stiles was reading a book with a title that was in Latin. Though the title was in Latin the rest of the book was in English. Stiles was about to give up on the book when he read something interesting. Stiles continued reading it getting up slowly and he read the description. He finally got it.

“Scott! Scott!” Stiles yelled forgetting for a second that he was gone. Stiles got his car keys from the table taking the book with him. The night was quiet this time only the sound of insect chirping through the night. He got into the car trying to turn it on, to no avail the car didn’t start.

“Why do you do this to me” Stile slammed the steering wheel frustrated. Stiles glanced to the steering wheel seeing his phone. He grabbed the phone dialing Scott, the line rang two times before he answered.

“Scott, listen, man I found something on the mystery girl, Yeah im going to your house now” Stiles hung up dropping his phone “come on let’s try this puppy one more time.” Stiles revved the engine this time it came back to life. Stiles glanced at his rearview mirror a pair of eyes before being knocked unconscious.

When Stilinski finally awoke he found he was chained to a pole. He tried breaking free but there was no use there was no breaking it. That’s when Stiles looked at his surroundings, it was a warehouse as far as he could tell. The air around him smelled of damp and of something rotting. He coughed trying to get used to the smell.

Stiles looked to his left seeing a shadow of a person. The shadow started walking closer making Stiles lean back. He saw the man in a suit come out of the shadows.

“Mr. Stilinski,” He walked to Stiles bending towards his level. “My name is Nathaniel”


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles kept pulling at the chains still trying to escape. “Don’t even try breaking free, it won’t happen” Nathan walked back and forth looking at Stiles.

“You know Stilinski you are a very hard man to kill” Stiles face dropped as he realized it wasn’t you causing the near-death experiences it was him, it was Nathaniel.

“Why, I don’t even know who you are or what you are” Nathanial smiled wickedly blending into the shadows.

“You are very special to someone I love” Nathanial popped behind Stiles scaring him. “So then I got to thinking y/n won’t give up until she sees you dead so that’s where it hit me, I kill you and all my problems will be gone”He spoke. Stiles’ lungs felt on fire, he lifted his shirt with his free arm seeing an engraving. “ That’s for y/n, now she can’t find you and ruin my plan” Nathanial took out a knife playing with it between his fingers.

“You see Stiles the only way I can get rid of you and keep y/n happy was if you died from a tragic accident so I did that, struck a tree you hit your car and it’ll be ruled an accident,” Nathaniel lifted Stiles pinning to the pillar. “But then y/n comes and saved the day”

“That’s when I realized she’ll never give up saving you ” “So I need to get rid of the idea of an accident and just kill you” Nathanial wrapped his hands around Stiles’ neck closing in little by little.

“Why are you doing this” Stiles managed to say between his breaths.

“WHY?” Nathanial snapped. “because im in love with her but she’s in love with you so once you’re gone she’ll be with me” Stiles tried taking breaths but like a cobra, Nathaniel kept closing in on his throat. Stiles was losing consciousness, his eyesight was dwindling black spots covering his vision. 

Stiles was confused on why all this was happening to him. The regret started filling in, the last thing he said to his best friend was a probable lie and that no one will be able to find him. Stiles body was becoming limp causing Nathaniel to smile. 

Before Stiles became unconscious Nathaniel’s hands disappeared causing Stiles to fall on the floor gasping for air holding on to the floor. 

 

——hours earlier——

You arrived at Stiles house when you felt he was in danger but when you got there he was gone the only thing left was some blood in Stiles car.

 

You inspected the car trying to find something to see where he was from, something was blocking you from directly finding you and knowing where you were. There was nothing left to do but do something you weren’t supposed to. You transported yourself to Scott’s room where he was sleeping. You walked closer to the foot of his bed, he noticed someone’s presence making him wake up.

"Woah who are you?“ Scott jumped out of the bed going to the corner of his room. His eyes flashed red trying to threaten you but you weren’t scared.

"Stiles is in trouble and I need your help” you pleaded. You explained to Scott whats been happening at first he didn’t believe you but after some things, he finally believed you. 

“But why Stiles?” It took too long for you to explain so you touched his forehead making him close his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he had a tear. He hugged you breathing in your neck.

“Now let’s go he’s in danger” Scott nodded trying to smell for stiles. You hope you find him soon cause you could sense he was in danger. You’ve been trying to investigate whats been happening with the recent near-death experience with Stiles. 

Scott had finally find out where Stiles was, in this abandoned industrial warehouse. Scott stopped you from entering. “There are two heartbeats but I can’t smell anyone other than stiles” Scott was confused as he looked at you.

“I know who it is” You were angry but you tried to resist because you needed to be in control. Both of you walked into the warehouse seeing Stiles and Nathaniel. You came in when Nathaniel was speaking. 

“because im in love with her but she’s in love with you so once you’re gone she’ll be with me” Nathanial put his hands on Stiles’ neck choking him. Scott was gonna get Nathanial but you stopped him.

“I’ll take care of him you try to free stiles” You whispered to him before grabbing a small beam. You walked towards the two aiming the beam high. You knocked Nathanial off his feet letting Stiles free. 

“Nothing will make me want you Nathaniel” You dropped the beam making a clank on the ground before heading to Nathaniel.


	8. Chapter 8

You grabbed his shirt lifting him up, before throwing him towards a beam. You walked towards him letting your anger loose. You raised your fist punching him. Nathaniel looked down touching his nose feeling the blood drip. He smiled before swinging a punch at you. You ducked the punch grabbing his arm pulling him towards of a stack of boxes. Nathaniel looked unconscious as he laid motionless. You walked towards him trying to see. Once you got close enough Nathaniel opened his eyes surprising you., got up grabbing you by the throat.

“If I can’t have you then no one can” He spat with venom. He lifted you into the air choking you. You flailed your arms trying to un-attach his hands. Scott came out of nowhere pushing Nathaniel off of you. Nathaniel moved towards you again. Scott came in front of you blocking him.

“Scott this is my fight you get Stiles” You instructed him. At first, he resisted but he listened and went to help Stiles. You launched towards Nathaniel tackling him. You got up kicking him when Nathaniel swung another punch you dodged it. He took out a knife swinging it at you, you blocked the knife from hitting you knocking it out of his hand. Distracted from the falling knife Nathaniel swung again this time landing two hits on you. You felt your jaw ache but you couldn’t stop fighting him. You got another beam slamming it to his face, you continued landing blows on him pushing farther and farther back.

You dropped the pole pinning Nathaniel to the beam again. “ THIS HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE PEOPLE I LOVE” You felt this surge electricity run through you to your first. You felt the power control you, you punched Nathaniel this time him going limp. You let go seeing him fall to the floor. You ran towards Stiles and Scott who were still struggling to free Stiles.

“They must be Angel chains” You sprinted towards Scott ignoring the dizziness in you. You grabbed the chain using your strength and your powers. “They’re meant to be unbreakable to humans”

“I need to know what the hell is happening here” Stiles backed away from you coming closer to Scott. 

“Stiles” Scott tried to calm Stiles down knowing the full story

“No Scott, I know what you are you are an angelic being but I don’t understand why you are obsessed with me” Stiles was confused on what was happening. A shock of pain went through your whole body, you looked down seeing the knife glow through your stomach.

“Always double check to see if the bad guys are dead” He whispered to you in your ear. Scott roared grabbing Nathaniel and throwing him to the floor. You removed the holding on to it, you didn’t want to kill but the pain and torture he’s caused you needed to end it. You limped towards Scott who was fighting Nathaniel, the strength of Scott was no use against Nathaniel. You pushed Scott away throwing a punch onto his ribs.

“Scott grabbed his arms and when I tell you to pull do it” You punched Nathaniel again, you turned him around, you scratched his v-shaped scar letting out his wings that were hidden.

“Vos fic nimis dolore et cruciatu in hoc mundo. Ecce mittam te excute portas inferi.” You whispered feeling the power surge through you. “Now Scott!” Scott grabbed Nathaniel’s arms pulling them as hard as he could.

You yelled grabbing both his wings pulling them. Thunder cracked outside as the wings cracked. The storm outside grew stronger the louder Nathaniel yelled. There was a boom and a flash of light making you and Scott go flying on opposite ends.

When you got up your lips quivered as you got closer. Nathaniel was kneeling on the floor as his wings laid next to him. You grabbed the knife that flew out of your hand during the explosion.

“How did you do that? Only powerful angels can rip wings” His lips were pale, he was weakened. You held the knife in your hand standing in front of him.

“You killed innocent, you broke the code, and you attacked a fellow angel” You stabbed him in the chest seeing the last life run through him. His wings disintegrated, as his eyes turned gray. You backed up as Nathaniel collapsed on the floor. The adrenaline that remained dispersed making you kneel forward in pain. You fell onto the floor your eyes becoming heavy. 

Stiles and Scott came running towards you. 

“y/n” Scott was the first to come to you, Stiles was right behind him walking hesitantly. 

You coughed calling Stiles to come closer, “ Because I love you, Stiles, that’s why i protected you all this time” Your wound was bleeding profusely. Stiles sat beside you holding your hand. 

“But why”

You chuckled the pain becoming more intense “Erased memories can be a bitch” You smiled, you signaled your hand in a come here motion. “ come closer” You mumbled. He came closer near your face. You placed your two fingers into his forehead closing your eyes transferring the images that always filled your thoughts. 

Stiles closed his eyes seeing all the erased memories of you. The memories of when you two met, the time you stumbled into his home, the time he saved you from bullies, and the time you helped him out with his anxiety and the time he told you he loved you. The last memory that hit him was the last time that you were human.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked out of school hurrying to get home. “Hey y/n!” Stiles yelled your way stopping you. He came to you wrapping his arm around you. “So where are you off to”

“My home” You replied to him.

“Well that would be fun but the pack has a meeting at Derek’s old place we need to plan for the mission”You huffed already feeling the stress about the meeting. You loved the way stiles warmth always comforted you.

“Stiles I want to tell you something,” You thought about telling Stiles how you felt when you heard a ring. 

“Goddamnit, it’s Scott. Sorry, y/n I have to go but I promise will talk at the meeting”He hugged you quickly before running out the building. You decided to go home and shower before heading to Derek’s old place.

“Okay, guys so we need to make a plan for the recent attacks” Scott introduced the plan to the rest of us taking it step by step. 

“Hey y/n I've been meaning to ask you something” Lydia came towards you touching your shoulder. She froze staring aimlessly at nothing. 

“Lydia?” You caught her when she fainted from the premonition. 

“y/n?” An explosion happened at the entrance of the house throwing debris everywhere. You turned around seeing rogue werewolves coming into the house everybody started fighting the wolves. Lydia was the first one to get up to help Scott that had the alpha fighting him. You turned around seeing your friends fight, you looked Stiles way seeing him struggle fighting a werewolf. 

You grabbed a piece of wooden plank smashing it into the head of the wolf. You glanced at stiles nodding before leaving to help fight. One of the wolves saw what you did and retaliated by fighting you. At first, it looked like you could run away but another wolf came behind you stabbing your lower back with its claws. You looked down at the wound falling into a kneeling position.

The blood started spilling from your wound causing a surge of dizziness. you tried to walk but the weight of the world seemed to pull you down. you haven't said anything you couldn’t find the strength. 

“no no, y/n!” Stiles ran towards you sliding the last steps to be next to you. “H-Hey focus on me” Stiles lifted you up taking you somewhere you didn't know where. When he placed you down you realized he put you on the Nemeton.

“Stiles” You managed to croak. He looked at you tears brimming in his eyes. “Hey, its okay” You had managed to find peace with it. Tears started falling from his eyes as he tried to speak to you. “Stiles I just want to tell you I love you. I've loved you for a long time and im sorry I've never told you” You became droopy as you lost more blood. 

“No everything will be okay” Scott came over getting ready to heal you. 

“No, you're not dying” Scott planned on healing not caring if he would lose alpha status He placed his hands on you starting the process when he saw nothing happening he looked at you confused. “Why isn’t it working”

“I’ve made my peace with it Scott” You turned back to Stiles letting your hand lay on top of him. “Keep fighting for me” Stiles leaned in kissing you in a heartfelt kiss. 

“I love you y/n, I’ve loved you for a long time now” Stiles saw your body go limp as he let go of you. He rested his head on your forehead crying. 

You sat up inhaling air. You looked down seeing the wound gone. You looked around the room. Everything was white and blank except the outline of a door. When the door was opened a brighter light surrounding you and the person.

“Welcome”


	10. Chapter 10

You were back at the warehouse again. The sound of thunder grew distant as it disappeared. You haven’t cried in a long time and you didn’t think it was possible but when you saw the light in stiles eyes when he finally recognized you, brought tears. Stiles was now looking at you the way he looked at you the night you died.

“Im sorry I couldn’t do it sooner but I love you Stilinski” You grabbed on to Stiles’ hand squeezing it tight. You felt your body trying to repair the wound but the weapon used wouldn’t allow it.

“I can’t lose you again y/n I just got you back” He sniffled. Scott had just stayed quiet not understanding what to do.

“Scott is there anything you can do”Stiles looked for just one second.

“Stiles,” Scott whispered. Stiles looked down seeing your eyes close.

When you opened your eyes again instead of there being a bright light the first time there was just darkness. Pure absolute darkness and silence. You looked down to where your wound was to see it completely gone.

“Where am i” You whispered to yourself. You felt this wave of anxiety wash over you, something wasn’t right.

**y/n**

You turned around hearing your name. A sense of familiarity hit you. Stiles?

“Stiles?!” You shouted. You followed the voice through the dark. You heard the whisper again.

**please come back to me**

You kept running to him until you heard whispers behind you.

**Follow me y/n. Don’t go. Stay with me.**

This whisper was different it held something dark or sinister.

**Y/n it’s me**

You felt the pull of something taking you back. You went against it still following stiles voice. Your body froze rigidly. You know when you can’t see anything but you feel someone is near you. Breathing down your neck.

“What are you” You whispered.

Your worst nightmare

Something grabbed your hand scratching your arm.

**Y/n I love you**

Your eyes shot open as you launched yourself up. Stiles jumped out of the floor sliding away.

You gasped for air feeling your heartbeat quicken. “Stiles?” You looked at him seeing the tear-stained eyes. You jumped on him hugging him. He froze for second before embracing you. Once you let go, both of you looked down. “How?” he muttered still in shock you were with him.

“I don't know” You felt something strange within you. “My wings” You lifted your shoulders releasing your wings. The once white vibrant wings were now black and falling apart.

“Whats happening,” Asked Scott.

“I-I’m a fallen”


End file.
